Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure with detachable battery for electronic devices and, more particularly, to a battery to be easily detached from the electronic device.
Description of the Prior Art
Batteries are components indispensable to mobile electronic devices in supplying power to the mobile electronic devices. In general, a battery is fixed to a mobile electronic device by a locking structure, such as a hook, a plug or a watertight door. To meet waterproof, dustproof and fallproof requirements, conventional locking structures are so intricate that battery replacement entails a complicated procedure, thereby precluding quick battery replacement.
In view of the aforesaid drawback of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention conducted research and applied related theories, so as to improve the prior art.